German Tutoring
by niki uchiha
Summary: Wolfgang is Belle's German tutor but Belle wants to do more than study. He thinks it is wrong because of their age difference. She does not care and creates a plan to get him to give in. Warning: seduction with chocolate and some stripping.


Everything was set to perfection; the food was cooked, the table was laid out, the music was playing, her brother was out with Antonio and her parents were gone for the weekend. Belle had everything planed in her effort to seduce Wolfgang. Wolfgang was her tutor; a junior in college with a major in German and philosophy and she was a high school sophomore almost failing her German class. Her father had asked him to tutor Belle in German due to her stubbornness to not learn it in school. She had wanted to take French, but her parents told her that German was similar to Dutch.

If it was so similar, Belle would not have needed a tutor. She did not mind Wolfgang at all. In fact, she thought he was the most intelligent and mature man she's ever met. That is why everything had to be perfect; he was so orderly and sometimes very uptight, especially when it came to Belle's playful nature. It was always like, "You need to pay attention," or "This is not very appropriate behavior." _Whatever_, Belle thought, _that will change today_.

Belle had lit some candles, if he asked why; she would reply that it was to cover the smell of weed. She had cooked a small a small meal for them, if he asked why; she would say that she skipped out on lunch to study for a math test thus she was so hungry that she made dinner early. She also made a new type of chocolate soufflé for dessert. If he asked about the music; she'll tell him that a friend gave it to her to listen (it wasn't a total lie since it was given to her by Elizaveta, who's boyfriend is Wolfgang's cousin). Her parents were in Holland to handle some business there and her brother was out with his plaything Antonio and who knows when he'll come home.

Wardrobe-wise, Belle was wearing her uniform, sort of. It was late May and thus it was very hot. She had gym her as her second to last period and did not feel like changing from her shorts back into her skirt would be her excuse. It was knee high and would not serve Belle's purpose. Her shorts on the other hand and shrunken to almost the size of bicycle shorts and were almost just as tight. Her blouse was unbuttoned enough to show some cleavage, but not so much that she would seem like a slut. If she did, Wolfgang would know that something was up.

Everything was set and he was going to be here in a few minutes. She was so nervous; she never had to try so hard to seduce anyone before. It was too late to back down now; he would be here in 10 minutes. She went to the table with her plate and opened her book too give the illusion that she was reviewing what he taught her last week and that she had made food for herself, not for the two of them. She would offer him food because she had made some for her brother who decided not to come.

Yes, Belle had to think of a reason for everything, it was not her nature to think everything through so thoroughly, but it was Wolfgang's to analyze everything. Nothing could be left open to suspicion. So her plan went like this. They would eat and then study. The oven will then beep and she would have to take the soufflé out of the oven. She would decorate it with chocolate in front of him. This soufflé was a new recipe she picked up. One of the boys in her cooking class made it, he called it a soufflé but the middle as indented which was usually the sign of a failed soufflé. According to him, they make it like that so thus they can fill the middle with chocolate. For Belle, the chocolate had to be every excessive so that it would drip off their forks and fall on their skin and Belle can get it off in a sexual way that was not her mouth and eat it in a very suggestive way. There was no way that he could resist her then.

After mentally reviewing her game plan, the doorbell rang and there he was. Wolfgang's silver hair was tied back in a half ponytail and he was wearing dark jeans with a white button down. He was probably the only college student who ironed his clothes every day and dressed like he was going to work.

Everything was going just as planned for Belle. The bell rang, "Oh, that's the soufflé! I'll go get that."

Wolfgang smiled slightly. He knew something was up, but he decided to ignore it because Belle was always up to something. For every question he asked, she had an answer and did not have to think twice about it so she was either telling the truth or was well rehearsed. Her making dessert was nothing new, she always baked for him. She said she did that for everyone since she said was considering being a pastry chef. It was true though, even the first day he met her, she had been baking cookies. She was a cute little girl, but that was it. She was a little girl and Wolfgang knew that that was wrong. He tried talking about it with her brother, but he said that in Holland it was common for older men to be with young girls. "My sister is pretty much a Lolita; she gets it from our mother."

Belle returned to the living room with the soufflé and chocolate syrup. "I only brought one out since this is the first time I've tried making it and it came out kind of big." It looked perfect as far as Wolfgang was concerned and it looked delicious so he wouldn't mind sharing it with her. He watched her pour the chocolate on it. She usually worked in the kitchen and would yell at people not to enter so he saw it as an honor to see her work, even if it was just putting chocolate on a cake. There was a lot of chocolate; she had pretty much made a volcano. When she had taken a piece to try, the chocolate began pouring out all over the plate.

She took a bite and closed her eyes. Pulling the fork out of her mouth slowly, she softly moaned. When the fork was out she squealed, "It delicious!" She quickly got another piece, "You're turn." He reached for the fork and she brushed his hand away. "No, I'll do it," she smiled. She slowly put the piece in his mouth and pulled it out. "Well?"

"That was amazing!" He smiled at her, "You are really gifted." She blushed. Wolfgang took the plate away from her. "What are you doing?" Belle asked. She could not believe her plan was working so well. She may not need to do the seductive chocolate thing.

"How about we play a game?" Belle smiled back, "What kind of game?"

"Since we both like this cake so much, we'll make it the prize," Wolfgang was very proud of himself, he had found a way to get her to try harder at German. "Well, I'll ask you a question in German and you have to answer me. If you figure it out and give a correct response, you get the next piece of cake, if you don't get it, then I get the piece."

Belle's smile lessened since that was not at all what she was expecting, but she figured it could be fun. She'll just stick with the original plan. "Okay. Are we sticking with the theme of the chapter?"

"Sure, what chapter?" he asked. "21"

"You have to answer in German." She groaned, "Einundzwanzig"

He flipped through her textbook and found the chapter. This chapter was on going to the doctor's office.

"Well this one should be easy enough. Welche Zeit ist Ihr Termin? (What time is your appointment?)"

"Elf dreißig Urh. (11:30)" Belle got the piece of cake. Some chocolate fell on her lips and slowly licked it off. Wolfgang tried to take no notice of it.

"Was ist der Grund für Ihren Besuch? (What is the reason for your visit?)"

She thought about it. :Ich habe Schmerzen in der Brust. (There is pain in my chest)" Another piece of cake entered her mouth, but this time the chocolate fell onto her chest. It worked so perfectly for her response. Wolfgang could not resist looking as the chocolate rolled down into her shirt. She wiped it off with her finer and sucked on it and licked so that he could see what she was doing. Wolfgang shook his head; he was not going to get turned on by her; that would be wrong.

"Jede Idee, warum? (Any idea why?)"

"Nein, das tue ich nicht. (No, I do not)" she pouted at him "Sie fühlen sich wund und angespannt. (They feel sore and tight)." She grabbed her boobs and moved them slightly. Wolfgang stared at her chest. It was official; he was turned on by the little girl who was sitting in front of him. He knew there was no way out of this now. She took another piece of cake and winked at him.

"Nun, ich brauche, um einige Tests läuft auf Sie. Wie wär Ich beginne mit einer physischen?" She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a piece of cake. He took the fork from her and ate the piece enjoying his victory.

"So what did you say?" Belle asked looking at him with a slight look of disappointment on her face; she had been doing so well.

"'Well, I need to runs some tests on you. How about I start with a physical one?' is what I asked," he said. A flood of embarrassment flooded into him as he realized what he had done. He was encouraging her. Even then, he was afraid that things were going to get unnecessarily physical because of his statement. She was a little girl, maybe she didn't know what those moves meant, and maybe she only wanted a kiss. _Gott verdammt! You see what you do to me Marcus!_

Turning red, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I should get going…" As was about to get up, Belle jumped onto him with her hand on his thighs and their faces inches away, she whispered, "Don't be afraid." Wolfgang calmed down immediately. She was right; there was no reason to be afraid. Many of their acquaintances were not only sexually active, but some had similar age differences. He knew she was experienced as well; she has dated her brother's friends as well. ""

"Shall we continue? I got a perfect response for your question, now. Okay," she grinned widely at him, "Soll ich mein Hemd ausziehen? (Should I take off my shirt?)"

"Ja." Wolfgang blushed at his response. Although he was calm, he still felt awkward. She unbuttoned her shirt revealing a white bra with a lacy fringe. He pushed the blouse off of her shoulders. The touch of his finger caused her back to arch which not only brought her chest closer to him, but also her face. They were centimeters apart. He moved his fingers over her breasts, gently massaging them which elicited a slight moan to pass her lips.

Wolfgang pulled her into him and began kissing her. Her lips were very soft and still tasted like chocolate. She pulled away from him and began nibbling at his neck and working on the buttons of his shirt. Belle readjusted herself unto his lap returned to his mouth. They sat there making out for awhile, running their hands and mouths over each other. Wolfgang didn't want to go any further because he still felt awkward about it. Afterwards, they lied down on the couch cuddling in the same half-naked state playing with each other's hair and gently kissing whatever is closest.


End file.
